Un jeu des plus dangereux
by Konan-kami
Summary: Musashi, kicker de Deimon, sort avec Mamori. Que cache réellement cette histoire ? Qui est donc cette blonde qui surpasse tout le monde ? Pourquoi vit-elle avec le démon ?


Auteur : Hitoshi-san (mouhaha keuf keuf)

Rating : K+

Résumé : Musashi, kicker de Deimon, sort avec Mamori. Que cache réellement cette histoire ? Qui est donc cette blonde qui surpasse tout le monde ? Pourquoi vit-elle avec le démon ?

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi (mais on s'en doutait pas, tiens) sauf cette chère Shiori, clin d'oeil à ma gratounette préférée =)

Il les suivait, et attendait patiemment la fin du film. Il arrivait à haïr son ami de longue date, pour être aussi ''parfait'' avec _elle_. A la fin de se satané film, il les vit sortir tranquillement, riant joyeusement. Que faisait-_elle avec lui_ ?

Il prit quelques photos, et s'en alla, la nausée et la rancœur le gagnant vraiment.

Musashi, qui riait avec Mamori depuis leur sortie du cinéma vit un démon presque invisible, s'en aller. Il raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à son domicile et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle le salua, et lentement, ils s'embrassèrent. Il mit fin au baiser, et s'en alla, sans se retourner, prêt à aller chez Hiruma, qui fulminait sur son canapé.

« Au risque de me repeter, que fais-tu la ?

-Sa te fais plaisir que je passe, dis donc, répondit une voix féminine et enjouée.

-Quatre ans que tu t'es barrée ! Je voulais pas te revoir maintenant, j'étais bien, seul...

-La solitude hein ?

-Quoi encore ? Hurla presque le quaterback, hors de lui

-Tu n'as presque pas d'amis, tu ne fais rien sans intérêt, t'as pas de petite amie... Je me pose de questions, Yoichi. »

Elle claqua la porte, et Hiruma, enervé, cassa le miroir qu'elle aimait tant d'un coup de poing. C'était bien là tout le problème, quand elle était là, il n'était plus rien, sauf un gamin. Sa le tuait, cette histoire. Et _elle_ qui roulait des pelles à se co... de Musashi...

On toqua à sa porte, et le blond, furieux, se leva d'un bond. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et regarda son ami d'enfance avec mépris.

« C'était bien, votre putain de soirée ?

-Hiruma... Il s'interrompit devant les valises à ses pieds.

-Qu'est ce que t'as, fichu vieux ?

-Elle est rentrée ?

-Ta gueule, j'm'en fou !

-Du calme... Tu sais, Mamori est très gentille, et douce... personne ne résiste à son charme... Même pas toi. Si tu ne te bats pas, tu l'as perdra...

-Gardes-la, cette fichue manager, et qu'on en parle plus. »

Malgré lui, sa voix avait faillie, et il serra le poing. Se battre, alors que l'autre vieux l'avait déjà ? C'était peine perdu. Il entendait cette fichu gonzesse l'appeler, et entra dans la salle de bain pour y jeter une serviette. Il en ressortit aussitôt, les joues cramoisies malgré lui. En quatre ans, elle avait beaucoup changé... C'était une femme, et vraiment attirante.

Musashi était parti entre temps en secouant la tête de désespoir. Ce diable n'avait donc pas comprit ses propres sentiments ?

Il avait suivit les consignes de Mamori mais ne l'aimait pas, et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais avec le temps, leur relation allait évoluer, il le savait.

Une tête blonde sortit d'un nuage de vapeur, de longs cheveux gouttaient sur sol, une poitrine généreuse était enroulée dans une toute petite serviette. Hiruma la regarda, encore un peu rouge et entendit un éclat de rire doux.

« Encore sous le choc ?

-Non, j'aimerais juste que tu t'habilles.

-Okay, gamin. »

Elle ouvrit une valise, laissant tomber la serviette, et enfila une tenue moulante et noir. Un jean slim noir, très bien coupé, un débardeur de la même couleur, mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses, des bottes de moto qu'elle lassa très vite, et enfin, elle attacha ses longs cheveux lui arrivant au reins en une haute queue de cheval, les faisant bouger au rythme de ses pas. Elle sourit au démon, et sortit, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le lendemain, tous furent choqués de voir Yoichi Hiruma arriver en retard pour l'entraînement, visiblement contrarié, suivit d'une fille de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, et qui était sublime. Ses yeux couleur jade pâle se posèrent sur toute l'équipe, et la plupart se dandinèrent. Hiruma la fixa méchamment et elle lui rendit un sourire adorable en échange. Il aurait hurlé, s'il avait pu. Il ne savait pas lui dire non.

Elle avait remis les même vêtements, c'était coiffée de la même façon, et lui avait tendu un casque.

Etant en retard, il l'avait pris et s'était laissé entraîner par cette nana.

Kurita la regardait depuis quelques secondes, et se jeta en courant sur elle. Les larmes aux yeux, il voulut la saisir et la soulever, chose aisé, puisqu'elle était frêle. Cependant, ils virent le Lineman se faire plaquer avec violence et simplicité. Celui ci regarda le monstre dans les yeux avec un air admiratif. Musashi se saisit du ballon que Monta avait à la main et le lança en direction de la blonde. Celle ci l'arrêta avec facilité et fixa le jeune homme.

« Gen !

-Hello ! Shiori... T'es vraiment effrayante, maintenant.

-Bien sur que non, vous êtes juste des petits joueurs, voyons...

-Redis sa, et je te tue, l'interrompit Hiruma, furieux.

-Yoichi, si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais me fâcher...

-Je suis pas un gosse, t'as qu'a te ''fâcher'', grosse vache !

-Yo... »

Elle ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lança le ballon dans la tête du quaterback avec violence. Il ne put l'arrêter et tomba au sol, sonné.

Mamori, qui sortait du local des Devil Bats, se rua sur lui, vérifiant qu'il allait bien, et se jeta sur l'inconnu en hurlant. La blonde toisa la rouquine, et soupira.

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps, le morveux ?

-Le … ? Non, mais toi non plus, visiblement ! Tu n'as pas le droit de...

-Tais toi, Mamo, tu ne sais pas qui elle est... intervint Musashi tranquillement.

-C'est agité par ici, reprit une voix sous un chapeau texan. »

La blonde tourna la tête et éclata de rire, sous le regard effaré de Kurita.

« Shiori, je sais que tu es contente de tous nous revoir mais... commença Kurita

-Tu fais vachement peur, là, finit Kid, légèrement sceptique.

-Bon, les gosses, je veux jouer avec vous, se reprit Shiori avec un sourire.

-Si tu veux, mais mes passes sont impossible à arrêter.

-Shien, je peux arrêter les kicks de se cher Gen, alors tes passes...

-Elles sont très rapides, mais pas très puissantes, l'interrompit Musashi.

-Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser à vous coller une raclée !

-Elle a confiance en elle, dit doucement Mamori à Hiruma qui la regardait.

-Elle a raison, elle va nous massacrer. C'est pas une joueuse comme les autres, elle à toujours joué avec des mecs, et elle sait tout faire, sur un terrain, tout. Elle court aussi vite que Sena, attrape aussi bien que le singe, joue sur une ligne comme Kurita, et lance comme Kid, elle est invincible, et ses choix stratégiques sont parfait.

-C'est qui, exactement ? Demanda Monta, curieux.

-Ma fichue sœur, partie en France il y a quatre ans, et qui revient tranquillement, maintenant. »

Le silence se fit et tous la regardèrent en train de faire des passes à Kid, de plus en plus puissantes. Il avait du mal à les récupérer, alors que ces passes ultra rapide, elle, elle les arrêtait à une main. Ils firent les équipes et elle fut placé en runningback à la place de Eyeshield. Elle récupéra la balle et partit comme une flèche, évitant avec grâce les plaquages violent qui lui était destinés. Elle marqua un Touchdown et sourit à son frère. C'est ainsi que l'entrainement de l'équipe de Deimon se fit plus dur et intense, sans que personne ne se plaignent, trop occupé à jouer et s'amuser. Tous ceux qui devait bloquer cette furie blonde, peu importe le poste, se trouvait dans de sale draps. Elle leur appris à tous des techniques, et enfin, quand le soleil commença à se coucher, elle jeta son casque au sol, délivrant ses cheveux, qui coulèrent comme une cascade d'or, et elle alla se changer. Mamori toucha ses cheveux courts, et soupira.

Cette fille était vraiment jolie, elle vivait sous le même toit que celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle essayait de rendre jaloux. Finalement, rien ne fonctionnait comme prévu, et elle se sentait idiote. Musashi posa une main sur son épaule, un genou à terre, et la fixait tranquillement.

« Nouvelle close du contrat, d'accord ?

-Hein ?

-Tu m'aides avec celle que j'aime, et tu auras, je t'en fais la promesse, celui à qui tu penses en ce moment.

-Co... Comment ?

-On en parle se soir, je passe te chercher, on va faire une soirée avec l'équipe.

-Il ne viendra pas !

-Si, elle va l'obliger à venir, crois moi. »

Elle agita la tête, et rentra pour se changer. Elle mangea, fit ses devoirs, et à neuf heures, comme prévu, le jeune homme était devant sa porte, habillé pour l'occasion, d'une chemise blanche un peu ouverte, et d'un pantalon noir simple. Elle sourit face à tant de classe et de simplicité.

Elle avait opté pour un chemisier rose tendre, et une jupe mi-longue en jean, avec ces bottes préférée.

Sena les rejoignit en courant. Il était habillé de la même façon que Musashi, se qui fit rire la jeune fille. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux, avec sa chemise bien fermée.

Ils retrouvèrent toute l'équipe et quelques vieux ami de la blonde dans la salle indiquée. Il la virent, perchée sur ses talons, dans sa belle robe moulante, qui riait aux éclats avec Kid, habillé tout en noir, sans son chapeau, et qui, une fois de plus, lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

Ils avaient la même taille et Kid semblait subjuguer la jeune femme. Hiruma, lui était introuvable. Mamori fixa quelques secondes Musashi et les deux s'éloignèrent à la recherche du démon. Ils le virent de dos, prêt de la balustrade, qui regardait le ciel, tranquillement. Musashi poussa la rousse, et s'en alla, la laissant seule. Lui aussi avait du travail.

Mamori Anezaki n'avait pas peur de Yoichi Hiruma, pourtant, là, elle n'était pas très fière de sa situation. Il l'avait entendu, c'était certains. Il voulait être seul, c'était évident, et elle était la et dérangeait, c'était sûr. Alors, que faire... Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent et posa sa main près de la sienne, et regarda comme lui, le ciel étoilé. Au bout d'une minute, elle le regarda, lui et vit ses yeux de chat posés sur elle.

« Ta sœur, elle est spéciale... murmura-t-elle

-Hm... Je suis différent, quand elle est là... Je redeviens l'enfant à qui elle apprend tout. Je suis un quaterback minable, comparé à Kid, et elle.

-Non, c'est faux, tu arrives à gérer une équipe, à les faire progresser...

-Elle les a fait s'entrainer comme des dingues pendant une heure et demi de plus, et personne ne c'est plaint, et presque personne ne l'a même remarquer, trop occupé à contrer ses plans parfaits.

-Elle est très attirante, c'est sûr, et puis, les gars ne s'étaient jamais entrainé avec une fille.

-Elle est chiante, faut qu'elle reparte.

-Hiruma... »

Il allait s'en aller quand il vit, plus bas, dans le jardin, une chose étrange. Musashi, son fichu vieux, et cette grosse vache, en train de se promener. Elle s'était changée, visiblement, puisqu'elle portait des vêtements d'homme et riait de bon cœur avec son vieux.

Mamori les observait depuis près d'une minute quand elle vit Hiruma froncé les sourcils.

« Fichue manager !

-Hm ?

-T'es pas censée être avec ce fichu vieux ?

-Si si, pourquoi, demanda-t-elle, lasse.

-Il pelote _ma sœur_, là !

-Si je t'avoue quelque chose, Hiruma, je quitte l'équipe dès demain matin.

-Fais toujours, je te convaincrais de revenir plus tard.

-Je... j'ai... demandé à Musashi-kun de jouer un rôle pour moi.

-Quoi ? Hiruma la regarda enfin, incredule.

-Oui, je voulais rendre jaloux un garçon, mais il s'en fiche, alors... il faut que Musashi-kun soit heureux.

-Qui ? Demanda sèchement le quaterback. »

Mamori regarda ses chaussures une seconde, releva la tête, pris Hiruma dans ses bras, et posa la tête sur son épaule en soufflant. Elle le lâcha avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, et s'en alla. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé lui restait sur la langue. Elle rejoignit ses camarades, et lentenment, leur expliqua la situation, laissant tout le monde sur les fesses.

« Mamo ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

-Mais Mamo...

-Non, Sena, tu es un joueur formidable, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, désormais.

-Et pour les équipements ? Demanda une voix sèche et furieuse

-Tu trouveras bien un larbin pour sa, Hiruma. »

Elle s'en alla, croisant au passage Musashi et Shiori, qui se souriaient. Elle leur fit signe et s'en alla. Le lendemain, quand elle ouvrit la porte du local de Devil Bats pour prendre ses affaires, elle ne fut que peu surprise par la présence de Hiruma. Elle évita soigneusement son regard, et prit ses affaires tranquillement. Quand elle entra dans les vestiaires, elle fut surprise par Musashi qui s'équipait. Elle s'approcha, et tandis qu'ils se fixaient, elle lui sourit. Elle finit son sac et tourna les talons, une boule dans l'estomac. Elle s'était habituée à venir ici, et ne plus y remettre les pieds lui serrait la gorge. Elle repassa devant Hiruma, et sans un regard en arrière, elle ouvrit la porte. Quand celle ci se referma, Musashi regardait son ami.

« Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, c'est fini, tu en as conscience ?

-Hm... Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Ouvrir les yeux, voyons !

-Elle ne reviendra pas, je sais, et alors ? J'ai déjà une liste de manager.

-Tu as passé la nuit ici, pour la voir revenir, et tu ne lui dis rien ?

-Désolé, je ne comprends rien au femme, et toi encore moins. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et pourtant, je ne ferais rien pour qu'on soit ensemble. Dit une voix douce et enjouée derrière eux.

-Encore toi, grosse vache ?

-T'as fini, oui ? Hurla la blonde en le frappant.

-Hiruma Yoichi, tu vas te lever et aller voir cette rouquine pour lui dire tes sentiments, reprit la blonde.

-J'en ai pas pour elle, des sentiments, me soule pas avec tes conneries, grosse vache !

-Tu as passé la nuit là pourquoi, alors ? Demanda mesquinement l'ainée.

-J'avais des trucs à faire, répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Je ne connais que deux femmes avec qui tu te comportes comme sa, lança Musashi en partant sur le terrain. »

La blonde le fixa et s'en alla, après tout, lui seul décidait de se qu'il ferait.

Le démon soupira bruyamment et se leva, raclant le sol avec sa chaise.

Il parcourait les couloirs jusqu'à se qu'il entende, entre deux pas, des sanglots étouffés. Ils venaient des toilettes pour femmes. Il ne voulait pas y rentrer, pourtant, il finit par le faire.

Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied, et n'entendant plus de bruits, et ne voyant rien, allait s'en aller. Mais un reniflement attira son attention.

« Fichue manager, mouches toi !

-Vas-t-en des toilettes des filles, Hiruma !

-Je te propose un marché, fichue manager.

-Tu peux me faire chanter si tu veux, je m'en fiche, je ne reviendrais pas dans l'équipe, pas après sa.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, j'me casse.

-Hiruma, c'était quoi, se marché ? »

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres du quaterback, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« Je te dis une chose, et tu reviens dans l'équipe. Chacun son moyen de pression, on se retrouve à égalité, et comme sa, je te fiche la paix.

-Elle est où, l'arnaque ?

-Tu verras bien, sourit celui.

-Je sors, mais tu me laisses tranquille si je dis non.

-Bien, bien... soupira le blond, excédé.

-Je t'écoute, elle s'assit en face de lui, et ils se fixèrent.

-Hier soir...

-Stop, je ne veux rien entendre à se sujet !

-Tu vois, tu me laisses jamais !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Hier soir, j'aurais voulu que tu me parles, au lieu de t'enfuir.

-Et pourquoi donc ? »

Il venait de se lever, et lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. Musashi lui avait dit, le matin même, se qu'il fallait faire, s'il se décidait, mais, même s'il avait rit, il avait la peur au ventre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse, et lentement, la serra contre lui d'un geste protecteur.

« Tu sais,quand je t'ai vu avec Musashi, j'aurais voulu l'étrangler.

-Alors...?

-Hm... Sa marchait, mais je me suis dit qu'il était trop tard.

-Je...

-Moi aussi, Mamori. »

Il s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, et toute la journée, attendirent l'entrainement du soir. La nuit tombait, le local se vidait, et Musashi fit signe au blond.

« Cherche pas ta sœur, cette nuit...

-Ne sous entends rien qui pourrait me fâcher, Gen.

-Je hais que tu m'appelles comme sa.

-Je déteste que tu ais raison. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard plein de complicité alors que deux femmes entraient dans le local. Une habillé tout en noir, faisant ressortir sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds, et l'autre avec des notes sur les prochains matchs, habillé en rouge et noir.

La blonde fit signe à tous ceux dans le local et s'en alla, avec le kicker, et la rousse posa ses notes, et soupira.

Le blond se leva et contre toute attente, posa ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse alors qu'il restait des joueurs.

Ils se sourirent et sans se le dire, décidèrent de rester travailler un peu plus tard.


End file.
